Magic of the Moon
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Harry and Cecil must defeat Voldemort to free Cecil's brother, Golbez. But can Harry gain the courage to fight his companion's brother? HHr CR GD


Welcome to my first FFIV/HP crossover! Background: The idea came from a rp idea my BF, StardustXtreme, was debeting on doing. While discussing it, I figured Harry Potter and Cecil Harvey would be a good match because for a few reasons: 1) They're half-bloods of their respective races, 2) They grew up without knowing the truth of their lineage until a certain point in their lives, and 3) They trust in the bond of their friends. For my own personal reasons: 1) I wanted to try HP with FFIV, 2) I see Harry and Cecil as sort of yin and yang, and 3) I've played too much Dissidia & Dissidia 012. X#

Summary: Since birth, Harry Potter had never been a normal child. His body is host to a Lunarian half-blood prince named Cecil Harvey, who sometimes 'borrows' his body to help him in the most critical times in his life. During the sixth year of Hogwarts together, the two find out that Cecil's older brother, Golbez, also has a host body in Lord Voldemort. When Cecil learns that defeating Voldemort can free his brother, Harry can't bring himself to fight. He wonders what will happen to Cecil if they are victorious. But can Harry find the will to fight his long-time enemy and help his spiritual companion?

Pairings: Harry x Hermione, Ginny x Draco, Cecil x Rosa, Ron x Luna

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IV belongs to Square Enix, Harry Potter belongs J. K. Rowling, storyline, plot, and any OCs belong to me (that's all I own).

* * *

><p>Prologue Under the Moon's Light<p>

It was a calm Halloween night, the wind blew the trees that surrounded Godric's Hallow, and a tall figure walked through the wreckage of the house, walking from a packed motorbike. The figure was a young man with shoulder raven black hair and dark brown chocolate eyes filled with concern in his eyes. He ran up to the destroyed house, and found his first shock. Lying in front of him was a dead body of a man with messy black raven hair; his brown eyes were wide in shock. The man picked him up in his arms and held him close, crying before he gasped. He ran up to the nursery, still hoping someone was alive. He gasped when he saw a red haired woman lying motionless on the floor. Looking toward the crib where the light of the full moon was shining through a hole of a shattered window was a year old baby boy, wrapping in white swindling clothes, sound asleep.

Though the man was relieved, what surprised him was that the baby had silver white hair, not from the light of the full moon, but it looked as though it was his natural hair color. Stepping from the shadows was a young man with long raven black hair wearing silver white armor. Concerned that this man might be dangerous, the man took out a long stick, but the armored man gently went to the baby and picked it up in his arms. Once the armored man had the baby in his arms, he looked at the man with a pair of sea blue eyes. The man simply shouted, pointing his stick at the man, "Who are you? What happened here?" the armored man seemed unaffected by the threatening tone in the man's voice; he turned to him and smiled, giving a gentlemen bow.

"Please, don't shout. You'll wake the child." The armored man said, calmly as he straightened himself. "Young Harry's parents fought against the dark wizard, Voldemort, but they lost. Something powerful and I protected him from the killing spell that killed his parents. I am Cecil Harvey; I guess you can call me his spiritual protector as I have been with him since his birth." As he spoke to the man, his hair changed to a silvery white while the baby's hair changed to a midnight raven black. The man was shocked and said, "I'm Sirius Black, the boy's godfather. Give him to me."

As Cecil gave the baby to Sirius, he began to fade slowly. Sirius looked surprised, but then left with Cecil following him. Outside the house, a giant of man waited for them, he had shaggy raven black hair and beetle black eyes, though Cecil seemed surprised, he didn't show it and smiled, bowing at the man. Cecil watched Sirius give Harry to the giant and he placed him in a carrier wrapped around his chest. Using his arm, Sirius motioned to Cecil and Hagrid to follow him somewhere.

Sirius took the giant whose named Rubeus Hagrid and Cecil to his motorbike, Cecil was still solid enough to sit on the back of the bike, Hagrid got on the front. Cecil couldn't hear what the two were saying, but Sirius seemed persistent on letting Hagrid use the bike to get Harry to his only living family. He tried not to think how kind of people his only family would be. With a roar of the engine, Hagrid rode the bike away from the wrecked house. Cecil looked back to see Sirius waving at them as the bike flew into the air, in surprise, Cecil held onto Hagrid's coat. Hagrid simply smiled and revved the engine as they flew higher in the air, surprising Cecil more and he gazed at the moon in the sky. He smiled and continued to hold on to the giant.

On Privet Drive, two elderly men walked down the street, while all the lights of the houses were turned off and dark with the only light coming from the lampposts and the light of the full moon. One would say that the two were similar in many ways. They both had long flowing beards, wore long flowing robes, though one of the men wore a blue robe and the other man wore a purple robe. To a tabby cat sitting on the sidewalk, the two men appeared to be talking about something. When they finished, one of the men took out a lighter and another looked up at the full moon that hung up in the sky.

The tabby cat looked at the moon as well, but after awhile, it looked at the other man who appeared to use the lighter to take the lights from the lampposts so that the only true light came from the full moon. "So, Fusoya, I suspect that your nephew Cecil will be coming soon with his host and Hagrid," one of the men said, turning to the man at his side.

"Oh, and who is his host, then, Dumbledore?" Fusoya asked his companion, finally turning his gaze away from the brilliance of the full moon; Albus Dumbledore smiled and answered, "The young Harry Potter. Though at his young age right now, Cecil should be solid enough to care for him." "Albus, are you sure about the two of them living here?" Fusoya asked. "Or should I not be concerned, Albus, Professor McGonagall?" He turned to the tabby cat, but in the place of the cat, was a stern looking young woman with raven black hair wearing an emerald green robe. She looked at them sadly and sighed, nodding in response to Fusoya's question.

Albus simply smiled, it was very rare that Fusoya called him by his first name, then McGonagall spoke to them, "You should very concerned, Fusoya. These people are the worst people who ever lived! The son is a overweigh spoiled brat who cries the second he doesn't get something he really wants! The mother is a long-necked horse-nosed spy! And the father only cares about his work and getting a promotion, it seems! This family is the worst for young Potter and Harvey!" "But they are his only family left," Dumbledore said, Fusoya sighed, "I understand. But I trust that Cecil will be there to protect young Harry from any danger that might appear. I fear that certain events might repeat themselves." "I assure you, Fusoya, if those events repeat themselves, Cecil will prepare young Potter for the best." Dumbledore said to him.

"Very well, I will be taking my leave." Fusoya turned to the moon and disappeared in an instant. McGonagall sighed, hearing Dumbledore, "He didn't want to see his nephew with his host. I guess it would be too hard for him to see Cecil after so long. But here he comes." As if on cue, a large motorbike appeared, riding it was a giant. After the motorbike had landed, appearing from behind the giant was a young man with shoulder silver white hair and bright sea blue eyes. What caught McGonagall's eye was that the man wore armor that matched the color of his hair and it made hard to tell where the hair ended and the armor began, also he was slightly transparent. When the man saw her and Dumbledore, he smiled and gave a bow. McGonagall seemed impressed at how gentleman-like the man was, Dumbledore smiled and asked, "You are Cecil Harvey, correct?"

"Yes, sir, my name is Cecil Harvey, and you must Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall, I can imagine," Cecil said as he looked at them. McGonagall blushed and bowed; Dumbledore laughed and smiled, "I can see Hagrid must have told you about us on the way here. By the way, how was the trip?" "It was peacefully calm for the most part," Cecil said as Hagrid got off the bike. "Let me handle him for now, Hagrid." Hagrid smiled and nodded, taking the baby out of the carrier and giving him to Cecil. McGonagall seemed surprised, but noticed Cecil seemed solid enough to hold the baby. She and Dumbledore walked toward him and looked at the bundle in his arms; they were both glad that the baby was sleeping soundly.

Cecil sighed and touched the fresh cut lighting bolt shaped on his forehead, he looked at the two professors, "Once Harry is on that doorstep, I will disappear into his body completely. I can appear this way when Harry truly needs it." Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded, McGonagall said, "This boy will be famous of something he won't even remember." "But this family is all he has left. And it is for best until he is old enough." Dumbledore said. Cecil had his back to them, listening to their words and holding his sleeping host in his arms. He had something else on his mind and went to the front door. McGonagall looked at him sadly and sighed, Dumbledore smiled as Cecil laid Harry in front of the door and laid down himself, wrapping his arms around him.

Hagrid sobbed for a bit, then left, knowing he would see the two again in a few years. Watching him leave, McGonagall turned into a tabby cat and left the area. After being alone for awhile, Dumbledore took the lighter back out and gave the lampposts their lights. Once the lights were back in the lampposts, Dumbledore took a look at the baby and the knight who was fading rather quickly. He smiled and disappeared himself, Cecil watched him leave and thought to himself, _'Why couldn't Sirius care for him? He is Harry's godfather…. But when Lily and I protected him, why did I feel brother's presence with Voldemort's? He shouldn't be here… I hope I can find the answer, until then… I will protect you, Harry.'_

Cecil smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms and faded completely, leaving the baby alone. A few moments after Cecil had faded in Harry's mind; Fusoya appeared again and walked up to the sleeping baby. He pulled out something from his pocket and put something in the baby's tiny hands. A young figure stood behind him, and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Fusoya nodded, gently stroking the baby's cheek. He stood up and left with the mysterious figure. The baby remained undisturbed until the light of the moon was replaced by the early morning light and Petunia Dursley opened the door.

* * *

><p>Next time we see Harry and Cecil, quite some time will have passed. Also, you will find out what Fusoya gave Harry. So, Cecil can appear and disappear when he chooses, most of the time transparent, some of the time, all flesh and blood. But he mostly takes over Harry's body. So, please, R&amp;R. If anything, I will include the rest of Cecil's team in a different way.<p> 


End file.
